Glitchfest2.0
Glitchfest http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Glitchfest?action=edit&section=1 Disclaimer http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Glitchfest?action=edit&section=2 This tasty pasta is not real, as it is a figment of imagination. Anyway, please enjoy this pasta! Background Story Glitchfest was originally just a normal human being who like playing Minecraft. Until, one day, Herobrine appeared on his world, causing mass destruction to Glitchfest's game, and ruining his life. So he went to Mojang to discuss Herobrine. When Glitchfest met Notch, all he said was, "Put me in the game." Notch thought he was crazy, but, 5 years later, technology that could transport a human into the digital world was created. So Notch put Glitchfest into the machine, and turned it on. Terrible screams emitted through the machine's walls. Two hours later, the machine opened, and steam came out. When the staff looked inside, they saw nothing but smoldering ashes, the remnants of Glitchfest's human self. He was now part human, part glitch. His only goal is making Herobrine and player suffer. Once in the digital world, he roamed it, looking for someone to torture, when he met Virus,exe. At first, they were mere obstacles to each other, only needing to be thrown aside into the dustbin, until they found out they wanted to achieve the same thing: world domination and the murder of Herobrine. Sadly, Glitchfest never gets to kill Herobrine, as he dies before it can happen, but, Virus.exe, being part virus, part .exe, swore to avenge him. Now, on with the story. Part 1: Meeting Glitchfest. It was a beautiful Christmas day. I had hoped Santa Claus, (for at those times, I still believed in him,) had gotten me a computer like I asked. I wanted enjoyment in life, seeing as the only entertainment was a stick fight, and also throwing orange peels at garbage cans. I woke my dad up, yelling and screaming, "WAKE UP DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" (and also the next door neighbors, knowing I always used megaphones) and the next minute we were downstairs, and I was ready to open my presents. The first present I unwrapped said, "From Santa". I was excited as I unwrapped the present, and once I had tore the wrapping to pieces, was a cardboard box with an Apple computer inside. I asked my dad to hook it up right away. Once he had done that, I hopped on, downloaded a bunch of games I liked, and started playing. The first thing I played was Minecraft, a game so new you could've sworn it was just a fresh loaf of bread turned digital. Over the years, I got older and started playing different games, like COD, and Gears of War and Minecraft just sat in the Boring Games folder I had made. Another few years later, I unearthed Minecraft and decide to play. I was on Minecraft for the next 5 hours, messing with redstone, slime blocks and potions, when I remembered Survival mode, my absolute favorite Minecraft gamemode. A few weeks later, I was playing Minecraft again when my game started to lag. I though it was just my crappy computer, but when I tried to exit Minecraft, a message appeared saying: You will never leave. I will keep you here forever. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! I got freaked out and tried to exit again, but Glitchfest made it impossible. As his name says, he is full of glitches and viruses, existing only to create destruction. So that's what he did. His glitches caused me to die, jump super high, and run at speeds so fast I reached the Farlands in no time. And then, when I had died for the sixth time, I saw Glitchfest, at only a normal player size, holding an axe. He killed my player over and over until I pulled my computer's plug. I was freaked out and decided to stay away from Minecraft for the next few days. Part 2: The Glitch's Wrath. http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Glitchfest?action=edit&section=5 A few days had passed since Glitchfest terrorized me, so I decided it was safe to get back on the computer. But, when I got on, my screen was red, with messages popping up saying "DIE" and "I'll keep you here forever". I thought about it for a bit, said YOLO and got on Minecraft. I got onto Minecraft, made a new world in Survival Mode, and started playing. The game wasn't really glitchy, until I went into a cave that was covered in red sand. I collected some iron, but when it flowed into my inventory, it turned to coal. I got out because I was sick of these stupid, crappy pranks. I found a different cave and soon, I had enough ore for a diamond sword, a diamond chestplate, golden boots, and iron armor. Soon after, I found some more diamonds, obsidian, and iron. I had a mod installed called Mega Weapons Mod, so I decided to create an Fusion Sword, a sword where you put two different types of ore and the Fusion Sword onto a crafting table, and you can get a mixture of the two ore. I put in an emerald and a block of obsidian, to create an Obsidirald Sword. I went back to my house, made an enchantment table, and enchanted my weapons and armor. After I had done that, I went out to find a temple. I went into the desert and found a strange-looking desert temple. Instead of normal sandstone, there was red sandstone, and instead of clay, there was redstone blocks. I circled the temple, and I found a redstone dust path. It led to a ladder, which I stupidly went down. I got to the bottom (bedrock layer, to be exact) and what I saw freaked me out. In redstone, the word DIE had been spelled. I climbed back up to the surface only to see hundreds, no, thousands of mobs, some half made and others looked as if a scientist tried to mix a chicken and an Enderman, but he totally and utterly failed and instead he made some sort of super hybrid mob. I even saw a Mutant Zombie-Enderman! I looked at the top of the temple and saw a figure floating. I saw his nametag and it read Virus.exe. I was confused. I thought Glitchfest was haunting me, not this Virus, but then, the figure changed so that the nametag read Glitchfest.exe. My mouth dropped. All this time, two virus-glitches had been screwing up my computer. They had worked together! I started to run. But, when your being chased by a ton of mobs that can fly, have super speed, can teleport, or turn 100 blocks tall, do you think there is even gonna be a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% chance you're going to get away? No. There won't. So, I had 3 choices. Unplug my computer forever, take out some TNT , blow those mobs sky high and do a victory lap, or chug a Sugar Rush potion and run into the Farlands and let Glitchfest.exe take over my Minecraft. I went with TNT. I turned around and placed a wall of TNT. I had collected some of the redstone trail, so I used it to make a trail and a redstone torch. I placed the redstone dust and ran, only after I had placed the redstone torch. A few seconds later I heard a deafening ''BOOM! '' and looked back. If I had been thinking straight, I would have remembered that TNT, a lot of mobs, and any version of Glitchfest equals 500 block tall Glitchfest. I started to cry. And then I realized I still had the Sugar Rush Potion. I chugged it, and ran for my life. But, 500 block tall Mobs can run at super speeds to, so Glitchfest had an easy time catching me. I stopped mid-run, and started to glitch. My player's hand had turned red, and I freaked out when I clicked F1 and saw my character. It had become blood splattered. I looked behind me and saw Glitchfest. He came up to me and laughed. This popped up in chat. Glitchfest.exe Puny idiot. Did you seriously think you could beat me? DynamicIronKid Yeah, I did. And I'm about to do it. Part 3: The Fight. http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Glitchfest?action=edit&section=6 As soon as I had said that, Glitchfest ran towards me. I pulled out my diamond sword and my fusion sword. I ran toward Glitchfest and slashed at his legs. His character flashed red. I had knocked him back a bit, into a lava pit. He started to burn, but he got out of the pit real fast. He came up to me real slow and clobbered my character. I turned around and took out my bow. I had tipped arrows, Harming, Poison, and Wither. I shot them as fast as I could. A bit later, I had run out of arrows. But, I had almost defeated Glitchfest.exe. I had one last weapon, as all my others had broke. My Hot Potatooooooooooo! weapon. I popped it into my hand and ran at Glitchfest.exe. I hit him and he got set on fire, due to the Fire Aspect enchantment on the baked potato. Soon, I had knocked him back into the lava pit. He burned up with one last message. Glitchfest.exe I will take something you treasure with me forever! A few days later, my dog had died of mysterious causes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Death